scifiminibuildersfandomcom-20200214-history
Eldari
Eldaria Description: ''The Eldari are human like, but never age (They still die from Natural causes though, like organ failure). They appear to be like elves, and are tall compared to humans. Their armor is light, but strong as well, and help the Eldari communicate, command A.I.s , and store data. Life span: 100-250 years. ''Race Type: ''Scientific, non-expansionist, peaceful, and isolationist. ''Tier level: It’s unknown what kind of weapon tier the Eldari have, for they have had no wars with other empires, or they wiped out enemies with the weapons before the enemy could research it. As of now, the Eldari are considered extinct, though on a world named Eldaria, ruins remain of the race, a depressing picture of was once was. (Tier class 2: Neural physics) ''Homeworld: ''Considered Eldaria; it is the only place known to contain ruins of the Eldari. ''Society: '' Through decoding by humanity, the Eldari had a complex society, the leader appeared to be called Vaslilith. The lowest class was called the Ashtir, and made a majority of the society. The Ashtir had no specific jobs. The class above Ashtir were called Divas, and where the warriors of the Eldari. The Next Class was the Cale, the scientist of Eldari, and perhaps had great influence on the Divas. The Upper class were the Adanath, whom where political leaders, and exerted great control on the Cale, Divas, and Ashtir. Goverment:The basis of Government is Republican Monarchy, a single Queen ruling simultaneously with a Senate, and the peoples' interest first. Queen - Supreme power, usually chosen by the Senate. Her powers include: •Reinstating decommissioned ships, usually banned ones. •Vetoing Senate laws. •Command of the Celestial AI •Ban of dangerous weapons •Discharge of Senate •Discharge of Colonial Assembly ... And so on and so forth Senate - Supreme Power, chosen by the people. It's power includes: •Vetoing a law of the Queen •Discharge of the Queen •Punishment of criminals •Banning of weapons •Electing a Queen •Discharge of Colonial Assembly ... And so on and so forth Colonial Assembly - Limited Power, representatives of Colonies. Powers include: •Vetoing laws that effect colonies •Electing the Queen •Discharge of Queen •Discharge of Senate ... Lesser powers The People - Unlimited Power, their will is written in every law, every Government official, every veto. Powers include: • To Protest •Free Speech •Freedom of Religion •Voting Rights •To call for discharge Much, much more. Eldarian Aristocratical Houses Cuwizu: House of Prophets. Heads of Prophetinism, the main religious sect on Eldaria, during the Era of Amanatis (150-3200) Vaslilith: House of Royalty. Head of the Government. Successful Queens and Kings since the beginning of the Eldari. Used as Diplomats in the government. Avaderis: House of Generals. Usually Commanders of Zodiacal Battleship. When retired, the head usually serves as a Defense or Wartime Minister for the Queen. Xerazina: House of Trade. Usually Minister of Trade and Commanders of the Trade Fleet and Economic Structure. Deaxia: House of Scientist, governs research over Artifacts of 'ere old. History: Systems controlled: Vala: ~Eldaria II: Class-U Planet/Class-A shield world ~~Capital -Eldaria I: Barren Rock World -Eldaria III: Ice World Polyi: ~Ixa IV: Class-A Planet ~~Research Outpost History: The Eldari are an isolated race on the outer rims of the Galaxy, rarely venturing from their territory, and colonizing worlds near their shield worlds, strongholds of the first Eldari to roam the stars. The Eldari are know for their combat style, using overwhelming fire power, then jumping out of enemy's range. The Eldari live beyond the Valian Veil, a Nebula that acts as a border to the outside world. Within the, the Wandering fleet patrols for intrusions. This fleet comprises of a total of 2,500 ships, and a prototype ship designated as the flagship, the Avaria. The Eldari have existed since the of the universe, defeating their rival race, the Tritians, who sought to destroy all life. The Tritians were devastated when the Eldari used a planet cracker weapon to defeat them. With Tritia gone, the Tritians fleets starved, and the all life was safe from total extinction. The Eldari then settled peacefully in the Veil, isolating themselves. Valian Veil On the edge of the Galaxy exists the Valian Veil, a long nebula acting as a border between the Eldari Sovereignty and other empires. Here, the Wandering Fleet led by the Fortress Ship, the Avaria, patrols the Sovereignty's borders and acts as the outer colonies defense fleet. Throughout the Veil exists mining stations, communication buoys, ship yards, and live ships. There is four main entrances existing in the Veil, points were the nebula breaks, allowing ships not capable of traveling through the nebula to pass. The Dark Space Gate is lightly guarded as few races can survive out in Dark Space. The Milia Trench, Desai Chasm, and Nalian Sea are connected to the outer Eldarian col onies. Milia System Of the four inner systems, Milia is the biggest. Consisting of 10 Planets, two of these gas Giants, Milia holds the biggest military fleet and population of the Eldari Inner Systems. The Milia fleet is called the Carapace Fleet sometimes, as the front line ships are designed to deploy massive shields to protect the fleet. The first planet of the Milia System is Eritrea, a small rock planet closest to the star Milia. On Eritrea, the Eldari have large research facilities to store technology and genetic codes. The second planet of Milia is Latrim, a habitable planet and government center of the Milia System. Veras is the third planet of the system, similar to Latrim. Zaeva, the fourth planet of the system, is a military and research world, with varying colonies. The fifth planet, Dashir, a gas planet, has a massive station orbiting it, which houses 50,000, 000 Eldari. This station acts as a ship yard, defense platform, and mining facility. The sixth planet Eliphica, is a small colonial world in between Dashir and Trahir. Trahir is also a gas planet, having two Dyson Spheres orbiting it. The eighth planet, Edeph, is an experimental worked reserved for species development. The ninth planet, Erival, is like Eritrea. The last planet is Dytra, a Dyson Sphere created to act as a defense platform. Desai System The Desai System is a system of six planets, used as a storage world. Though a research system, the Desai fleet is composed of 60,000 ships. The first planet is Erila, a massive research Facility used to study ancient races and technology. The second planet is Edebitim, a flourishing world used to study developing life. The third planet is Erimat, used to research the life tested on Edebitim. The fourth planet is Zada, a military world used to fuel and repair ships of the Desai Fleet. The fifth planet is Aivahir, a gas planet, which is inhabited by 400,000,000 Eldari in orbiting space stations. The last planet is Dymaena, a Dyson Sphere used to defend Desai. Nalian System The Nalian System was a religious colonial system dedicated to the Predecessors, but has become a civilian and military system. The Nalian System has 8 planets. The Nalian Fleet is composed of 100,000 ships. The first planet is Prenaphilia, an ancient monastery world now used to teach Eldari children philosophy, history, and rhetoric. The second planet is Zaphen, a military world, and research Facility used to study Predecessors Artifacts. The third planet is Prenam, another religious center world, where the Eldari study the Predecessor's history, through ancient VIs. The fourth planet is Zaphim, also a military world used to manage the Nalian Fleet. Oiphir, Mahir, and Vashir are gas Giants. Dyphana is the last planet and also a Dyson Sphere. Vala System The origin and birthplace of the Eldari race, this system home to trillions of Eldari. The first planet is Edetra, a highly colonized world. Eldaria, the home world of the Eldari. Of all the planets that houses Eldari, and as the homeworld, it holds more than a hundred trillion souls. The last planet is Dyli, a Dyson Sphere heavily defended. New Eldaria, a Dyson Sphere twice the size anything built by the Eldari. It is capable of housing the entire Eldarian population. It is hidden away in the middle of the system, this world is covered in a nebula cloud used to prevent sensors from detecting it. Eldari Language Vaslilith - Seraphim -hir, suffix meaning gas E-, Prefix meaning Life Dy-, Prefix meaning Dyson Sphere Za-, Prefix meaning military Pre- Prefix meaning Predecessor Eri-, prefix meaning science Wandering Fleet Size: 10,000 ships 3,500 Communication Buoys 5 Fortress Class Ships 1,000 Serenity Class ships 500 Sword Class Ships 2,500 Frigate Size ships 95 Battleship Class Ships 1,500 Live Ships 300 Ship yards 100 Mining Ships Milia Fleet (Carapace Fleet) Size: 25,000 ships 25 Fortress Class Ships Category:SAP2 Category:WIP Category:Empire Category:Eldari (Eldaria)